gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam
The ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam (aka Infinite Justice, ∞ Justice) is a mobile suit as well as the successor to ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The unit is mainly piloted by Athrun Zala. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile suit developed specifically for Athrun Zala, the ∞ Justice incoporates data from ZAFT's Second Stage Series, and like the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, is equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller, Hyper-Deuterion Engine, Variable Phase-Shift Armor and has an inner frame made of PS armor. The phase-shifitng of the inner frame allows the unit to possess near human flexibility and through its glowing effect (which is silver instead of Strike Freedom's gold), is able to discharge excess residual energy within the body through the joints. Compared to the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, the ∞ Justice's close combat capability is enhanced and it is armed with two beam sabers, two leg beam blades, eight CIWS, a beam rifle and a beam carry shield that has a beam shield, a beam boomerang and a grapple stinger. As with its predecessor, the ∞ Justice also carries on its back a flight unit that can be deployed as a separate support unit/subflight unit. The Fatum-01 is an improved version of Justice's Fatum-00 with higher overall performance, and in terms of weaponry, it mounts a pair of beam cannons and several beam blades. The ∞ Justice has a shorter V-fin as the performance of the sensor unit within the head crest has been greatly enhanced. Similar to the Justice, ∞ Justice is design to operate alongside another mobile suit, in this case, the Strike Freedom and is stationed on board the warship Eternal. The suit also has the ability to dock with METEOR unit for additional firepower as well as speed, and can fire at multiple enemy units simultaneously using the Multi Lock-On System. Armaments ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber :The suit's main close combat weapon, a pair of them are mounted on the hips. They are also used by Strike Freedom, and are enhanced version of the ones used by Justice and Freedom. ∞ Justice is commonly seen wielding it as a dual-bladed beam saber. ;*MA-M1911 High-energy Beam Rifle :A greatly improved version of the MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle. It can be stored on the rear skirt armor when not in use. ;*MMI-GAU26 17.5mm Twin CIWS :One set on each side of the head, they are mainly used for shooting down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. Due to improvements in the CIWS ammunition, they have higher initial velocity, better armor piercing capability and friction is reduced due to a new coating. All these increase the stopping power by 25% while the ammunition capacity is increased by 20% due to their smaller size. ;*MMI-M19L 14mm Twin CIWS :A pair of them are mounted in the chest, and they are improved version of those used by TFA-4DE GAZuOOT. Like the head-mounted CIWS, they are mainly used for shooting down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*MR-Q15A "Griffon" Beam Blade :A more unique weapon is the two MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blades, one mounted in each lower leg. When activated, a beam is generated between the knees and foot, it is used by ∞ Justice during kicks and has been used to deflect incoming beam boomerangs. It can only be used effectively by highly-skilled pilot, like Athrun. ;*MX2002 Beam Carry Shield :A solid shield equipped with a beam shield emitter and two other weapons. The solid shield's shape can be changed so as to mount other weapons. :;*EEQ8 Grapple Stinger ::One of the two weapons mounted in the beam carry shield, it is a grappling claw and can be used in multiple ways. E.g. Ramming a target some distance away, capture a target using the claw or restrain a target using the attached cable. :;*RQM55 "Shining Edge" Beam Boomerang ::The second weapon mounted in the shield, it has two functions. It can firstly function as a beam boomerang that can move in space like in the atmosphere, as its movement is due to to the interaction between the beam blade’s force field and the surrounding matter. Secondly, it can function as a handheld or shield mounted beam saber. ;*MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" Beam Cannon :A pair of rapid-fire "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons are mounted on the Fatum-01 and serve as its only ranged weapon. They are improved version of the Fatum-00's "Fortis" beam cannon. ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber :Mounted in the Fatum-01's nose, it is the same model of beam saber as the one on the hips. Usable only when the Fatum-01 is detached from the ∞ Justice and serving as a support unit, the beam saber is deployed when the unit is ramming its target. ;*MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" Beam Saber :Mounted at the back of the "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons, they are usable when the Fatum-01 is detached from the ∞ Justice and after the cannons have flipped 180°. They are regarded as secondary weapons and like the beam saber in the nose, they are deployed when Fatum-01 is ramming its target. ;*MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Beam Blade :Mounted on the wings of the Fatum-01, one per wing. They are the same model as the one used on Gaia Gundam and can be used in multiple combat situations. ;*METEOR unit :Like its predecessor, Justice, the ∞ Justice can dock with the powerful METEOR support system weapon platform, granting it powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Fatum-01 :The Fatum-01 is developed using the Fatum-00's combat data and is designed later than the main body unit of ∞ Justice as it is equipped with the "Griffon 2" beam blades, while the suit's legs only has "Griffon" beam blades. Fatum-01 has higher mobility and greater speed than Fatum-00 due to the new movable wings and thrusters respectively. Like its predecessor, Fatum-01 improves the suit's mobility and serves as a flight pack in the atmosphere, it is also detachable and can function independently due to its AI system or be remote controlled. In this form, it can either serve as a separate support unit or as a subflight unit. The unit also features two foldable handles on the underside, allowing the ∞ Justice or other suits to grab onto it. Weapon-wise, the Fatum-01 is equipped with two MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons, two MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade, one MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber and two MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" beam saber. However the last two weapons are usable only after the Fatum-01 is detached from the suit. ;*Hyper-Deuterion Engine :Like the other new Gundams, the Infinite Justice is powered by a hyper-deuterion engine, a fusion of a nuclear reactor with deuterion conversion technology, granting it nearly infinite operation time and enough power to use the METEOR unit and Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the ∞ Justice to counter the effects of Neutron Jammers, which gives the ∞ Justice the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Engine without the risk of being shut down. ;*Operating System :The ∞ Justice uses an updated version of the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued N'uclear '''D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]]. ;*Multi Lock-On System :As its name suggest, this system allows ∞ Justice to lock on to multiple targets and carry out en masse firing. Athrun uses this system only when ∞ Justice is docked with the METEOR unit. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of '''Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. History The basic design of ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice (Infinite Justice) is done by ZAFT’s Integrated Design Bureau, but it is later stolen by Terminal and subsequently modified and produced. Although the completed suit's model number is the same as that of the original design, it is a vastly different product. ZAFT used Athrun's combat data when designing the X19A, as he is the pilot of the ZGMF-X09A Justice and similarly, his data is also used when the design is later modified after the theft by Terminal. The latter is advised by Kira Yamato, who provided guidance during the suit’s development. The Second Battle of Orb The ∞ Justice makes its debut in Cosmic Era 74, arriving on Earth together with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom during the ZAFT invasion of Orb. It is delivered to Athrun Zala personally by Lacus Clyne, who pilots the ∞ Justice through atmospheric re-entry and lands in the Archangel's mobile suit hangar to give it to Athrun. After talking with Lacus, Athrun takes off in the ∞ Justice to back-up Kira in the Strike Freedom, who was battling both the ZGMF-X42S Destiny and the ZGMF-X666S Legend and manages to chop off Destiny's wrist despite Athrun being injured before the fight. The Final Battle of Second Bloody Valentine War The Justice also plays a highly prominent role in the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. During the battle, Athrun manages to single-handedly disable both Lunamaria Hawke's ZGMF-X56S Impulse and Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42S Destiny, before crippling the Minerva by utilizing the multiple beam cutters on the Infinite Justice's Fatum-01 backpack to destroy the Minerva's spaceflight engines. Lastly, Athrun used the ∞ Justice's backpack, along with help from Mu La Flaga's ORB-01 Akatsuki's DRAGOONs, to destroy the Requiem Superweapon. When the battle is brought to an end, the ∞ Justice rescues both Shinn and Lunamaria on the Lunar Surface. Picture Gallery vlcsnap-2013-11-02-00h22m40s197.png|∞ Justice Infinite Justice Gundam Charge by sandrum.jpg|∞ Justice (DeviantArt) InfiniteJustice.jpg|"X-19A DICIANNOVE" Fatum_01.JPG|The Fatum 01 with its five beams activated Fatum_01_Crash_Minerva.png|The Fatum 01 moments before crashing into Minerva's spaceflight engines. InfiniteJusticeGirl.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam MS Girl by komatsu Eiji ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice.jpg|∞ Justice infinite justice.jpg|infinite justice in gundam musou 3 KGrHqNlsE4mrVsigBOUVSfPtw48_3.JPG|∞ Justice + METEOR Gundam War Card ijrj6.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam War Card 158570.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam War Card Infinite Justice.png vlcsnap-2012-01-26-00h25m30s120.png vlcsnap-2012-01-26-01h04m50s164.png vlcsnap-2012-01-26-01h10m57s2.png Injus.jpg meteor-x19a.jpg EEQ8 Grapple Stinger mounted on MX2002 beam carry shield.jpg MA-M1911 high-energy beam rifle.jpg MR-Q15A Griffon leg beam blade.jpg MX2002 beam carry shield.jpg RQM55 Shining Edge beam boomerang mounted on MX2002 beam carry shield.jpg zgmf-x19a-fatum-01.jpg zgmf-x19a-fatum-01-flight.jpg vlcsnap-2013-12-13-05h19m38s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-13-05h16m22s6.png 10404d19a8db3b87b1613291969b7c64.png 12c4ab22cb8c443b86dd9ef17cadca78.png infinitejustice.jpg SEED lineart 04.jpg Gunpla HG Infinite Justice Gundam Cover.png|HG 1/144 ∞ Justice Gundam boxart File:Infinite-justice-mg-art.jpg|∞ Justice MG kit box-art RG_infinite_justice_(2).jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam RG_infinite_justice_(1).jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam RG_infinite_justice_(3).jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam Infinite Justice Magazine.jpg|Gundam SEED Destiny - MG 1/100 - ZGMF-X19A - ∞ Justice - Build Infinite Justice Magazine0.jpg|Gundam SEED Destiny - MG 1/100 - ZGMF-X19A - ∞ Justice Infinite Justice Magazine1.jpg|Gundam SEED Destiny - MG 1/100 - ZGMF-X19A - ∞ Justice Notes & Trivia *The ∞ Justice was originally to be called the "Knight Justice", but the name was later changed. *∞ Justice's head crest displays the text "X-19A DICIANNOVE", which means "Nineteen" in Italian and is a reference to the Infinite Justice's model number. *∞ Justice's name may have been inspired by Operation: Infinite Justice, the original name of Operation: Enduring Freedom, part of the US War on Terror. *The ∞ Justice is the only unit of Athrun Zala that has survived and never sustained damage, the Aegis and Justice were both self-detonated for different causes, the ZAKU Warrior he took from Armory One was damaged beyond repair upon re-entry, the Saviour was also damaged beyond repair by the Freedom, and the GOUF Ignited he stole was destroyed by Shinn Asuka when he and Meyrin Hawke tried to escape. ∞ Justice on the other hand only lose its Fatum-01 backpack after Athrun deployed it to strike right at Requiem's main cannon together with Shiranui Akatsuki Gundam's DRAGOON bit fire in order to completely destroy the weapon, although the suit still managed to have a new one attached to it thereafter when they escorted Lacus Clyne back to PLANT after she had mediated peace talks between ZAFT and ORB Union as it is shown in Gundam SEED Destiny Final Plus - The Chosen Future. *Although it is upgraded from its predecessor the Justice, Athrun still refers to the Infinite Justice as "Justice", which also applies to Kira Yamato referring to Strike Freedom as simply "Freedom" in the show as well. *∞ Justice was only slightly taller than Strike Freedom in actual size, however in their Master Grade model kit, ∞ Justice is much taller than Strike Freedom. *Despite Athrun was no longer a FAITH member when he received the ∞ Justice, there is a FAITH symbol in the decal of ∞ Justice Master Grade model kit (attached to ∞ Justice's left shoulder according to the manual book). In its G-FLEX release, the picture of its pilot, Athrun Zala is still wearing the ZAFT red suit with the FAITH badge on it. Otherwise, the Athrun Zala depicted on ∞ Justice's packaging on most types of Model Kits and toys correctly depicted him as wearing a junior-rank Orb Uniform as depicted in the show. *The ∞ Justice was first seen using the EEQ8 Grapple Stinger in the opening scene of SEED Destiny Final Plus - The Chosen Future. This scene is later slowed down and added to the final battle between ∞ Justice and Destiny in Seed Destiny HD Remaster. *The ∞ Justice's MA-M1911 beam rifle is named after the real-life "Colt" M1911 handgun, which is popularly used by Mafia gangsters and served the US Army in two World Wars. *The METEOR Unit that ∞ Justice uses is called Unit 08, which is built together with Unit 07 which is used by Strike Freedom. *The HG version of this kit drew a lot of flak from hobbyists for being unable to have two of its weaponry depicted: Namely the RQM55 "Shining Edge" beam boomerang and the EEQ8 Grapple Stinger; although these weapons are available for the 1/100 and MG versions. *Infinite Justice is given the moniker "Inja" by Japanese fans from the first characters of the unit name. When written in Kanji, Inja (隠者) actually means "hermit". *They are some confusion about where the MMI-GAU26 17.5mm double-barreled CIWS and MMI-M19L 14mm dual machine guns are located. The MG kit manual shows them to be head-mounted and chest-mounted respectively, but source books have switch their positions. However as the MMI-M19L 14mm dual machine guns are mentioned to be improved version of the ones used by GAZuOOT, which are chest-mounted, the positions as indicated in the MG kit manual are more plausible. *In the anime, the beam rifle and shield change their colors after the VPS armor is switched on, indicating that they may have been equipped with VPS armor. However, this feature has not been documented in any data books or model kit manuals. References KNIGHTJUSTICEGUNDAM.png|Magazine scan showing the original "Knight Justice" name Knight Justice.jpg External links *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam on Wikipedia.org *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:ZGMF-X19A インフィニットジャスティスガンダム